


小猫不想和任何人搞好关系

by nori_0



Series: 大狗狗和小猫猫 [3]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-21 12:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 比较我流的小猫和博士以及其他高星男干员相处方式(就是想看大家撸小猫没别的)小猫分不清什么样叫爱，他的爱太过泛滥，有时又吝啬，或许因为是孩子，故而喜怒无常洁癖请自行避雷，主cp仍是吽阿（绝对标记关系），但是大家都喜欢小猫猫
Relationships: all阿
Series: 大狗狗和小猫猫 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608727
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 炎客x阿，恋父情节有，目前是吽单箭头

阿和炎客相识纯属巧合，阿受够了吽的絮絮叨叨，一路逃进他从没进过的房间，进门才发现是一间温室，那个看上去相当凶悍的萨卡兹剑士居然在低头打理花花草草，表情相当温柔，小心翼翼地捧着一朵，和记忆中的父亲摆弄试剂的神情有几分相似。他轻手轻脚绕到花架后躲着，炎客自始至终没搭理他。  
“炎客，你看到阿了吗?”吽的声音很快传来，阿缩在一大堆花盆后面不出声。  
“没，”炎客放下手里的工具，冷冷看了吽一眼，炎客是连吽都对付不来的角色，吽环顾一圈，说了声抱歉就离开了。过了一会儿，炎客朝花架的方向喊了一声，“喂，打算在那里躲多久。”  
一对耳朵抖了抖从架子后面探出，然后是脑袋，肩膀，最后站在一旁，不自在地手背在身后。  
缠着炎客收留他一晚的想法就是在这时候产生的。

阿有些看不清周遭的环境，但是热度是真实存在的。既然一开始是自己提出要关了灯，现在就要忍耐黑暗。  
“要么算了吧，”炎客揉揉阿的耳朵，一把盖上被子盖住他赤裸的身体，“你年纪太小了，还没到做这种事情的时候。”  
“别走，”阿伸手拽住炎客的衣角，“我发情了你不帮帮我吗。”  
炎客叹了口气，无奈，坐在床边，“说吧，你和吽闹什么别扭了。”他没什么兴趣插手别人的事情，就当是随口一问。阿爬起身搭着炎客的背，鼻尖蹭着炎客的后颈。炎客不像吽，他被蹭得难受，转身捉住阿的肩膀，“今晚你在这里睡，明天我送你回龙门市。”炎客按着阿回床上，再次盖上被子。他快受不了这股淡香了，多待一秒都是一种负担。  
“至少咬一口，你该不会是功能不全的alpha吧，”阿的金色眸子从被子底下钻出，戏谑地看着炎客。他喜欢用这种方法惹怒别人，看他人手忙脚乱的模样，在心里窃喜，但没想到炎客执行力满分。  
炎客凑到他耳边，动作十分熟练，手指顺着阿脖子上毛发的方向向下，逐渐移到下巴，用手掌把半个脸颊包裹住。  
阿眯着眼，享受其中。炎客的手掌十分温暖，拇指按压着耳朵，其实炎客也有点喜欢这种感觉，像在安慰一只小猫似的，他安静地感受阿用脸蹭他的手心。过了会儿，阿伸舌舔炎客的掌心，一只手捉住炎客的拇指。  
炎客拽了好几下才挣脱，湿润的手指探入被子下面，摸到了阿的大腿内侧，至少阿没有撒谎，腿间湿了一片，向后试探找到了湿润的源头。  
阿呜咽一声咬住被子，等炎客的手指进入。他抬眼看着俯在床边的炎客，黑暗中炎客的眼睛泛着暗光，和自己的有几分相似。  
他伸手搂住炎客的脖子，被子被踢开，双腿缠住炎客。  
“别告诉我这是你的第一次，”炎客有点不放心，问道。阿避而不谈，炎客猜到了答案。  
果然，光是指尖触碰到穴口，阿都在不住颤抖，湿液几乎要黏住炎客的手指，一点点向内吸引。炎客的手指对阿的身体来说足够粗长，仅两根就让阿娇喘连连。  
“这种程度就受不了，还想要其他的，小猫，”炎客轻声笑道。阿觉得自己被羞辱了，嘟嘴一抓，在炎客背上留下血痕。炎客不紧不慢，进入的手指向上摩擦，指节刮在柔软的内壁，阿根本禁不住这样的刺激，哼哼唧唧地埋头抽泣。  
他含泪再次抬头时，黑暗中的橙色双眼和父亲的重合。这个人的身体，温度与体格和父亲那么像。好温暖。就想这样抱着不松手。  
仿佛回到了小时候趴在父亲肩上看星空的时候，父亲会托着他的背，防止他掉下去。炎客的手正在他的后腰上托着，阿眼前一晃，天花板上似乎有星光跃动。  
“啊…嗯……嗯…呜呜……”  
体内的捣弄反而显得不真实，水声渐响，四根手指全部没入，掌根随抽插拍打在臀上。  
星星……捉不住……  
像爸爸一样。  
飞走了。  
等等我。  
阿伸手向天花板，他突然意识到，眼前的男人不是自己都父亲，只是一个刚认识不久的萨卡兹剑士。  
不对，不应该这样。  
泪水涌出，阿反而推着炎客的胸口，哭声盖过呻吟，炎客被吓到了，以为是自己动作没注意轻重，着急地吻了吻阿的额头，“怎么了，你还好吧？”  
“我没事……”阿按住炎客的手，示意他继续下去，炎客听着阿的哭声，多少有点不放心，放慢动作。黑暗的确有些好处，阿看不到炎客现在有多紧张，就像炎客看不到阿有多伤心一样。  
“呜呜……那里……别……”阿咬唇，口齿不清地说着，“太快了……嗯嗯…啊…”  
炎客的忍耐也是有限的，他撩开阿脖颈上的毛发，咬在轻薄的肌肤上，一股香甜的气味涌入口中。阿突然昂起头，握住炎客的角，在炎客手指的接连刺激下达到了高潮，仍没有松手，脸贴着手背，抽抽搭搭，不知是高潮中的颤抖还是哭到脱力，声音渐渐小了下去，最后静静地睡着，看样子用尽了力气。  
果然还是小孩啊，炎客摇摇头，微笑着，安顿好阿，自己睡到沙发上去了。

第二天炎客按照约定，送阿回到事务所，吽看到炎客怀里的阿，心里不是滋味，但嘴上不明说。  
“他昨天忙到很晚，在罗德岛过了一夜，”炎客把阿交到吽手上，又叮嘱道，“好好照顾他。”  
“我明白。”吽不动声色地嗅了嗅，阿身上有其他味道，“也希望你不要趁人之危。”  
炎客摊手道，“如果你照顾好他，他也不会自己凑上来。”炎客知道吽是个老实人，如果他露出气急败坏的表情，那这件事对他来说应该相当重要。  
炎客少有地感到有趣。尤其是昨晚，阿伸手去摸天空的样子，好像想努力抓住什么，最后失魂落魄地放声哭泣。小孩很少能掩饰心底的想法，他们哭起来往往让人为之动容。  
阿到底想起什么了呢。

对阿来说，父亲曾是最坚实的后盾，他仿佛拥有一切知识，大到救活一个被射成筛子的人，小到给流浪猫包扎，他手里的无论器械抑或书籍事物都充满了生机。  
屋顶是他和父亲共处时间最久的地方，那里安静，视野开阔，看得到星空，路灯，行人。  
父亲手里总是带着一个烟斗，沉思时会倚靠在床边，点燃一袋烟，一坐就是一天，手边的茶凉了好几杯，阿都会不厌其烦地替他换成新茶。  
外出时，趴在父亲肩上，能和父亲以一样的角度看整个世界，不可思议，令人着迷，大人眼中的世界是这样奇奇怪怪。那些人藏着的表情，从父亲的肩上都能看得一清二楚。  
父亲倒下时，托起他生命的东西似乎消失了。  
阿哭着，每夜在梦中追逐父亲的身影，捉不住，就像天边的流星，永远不知会去哪里。每天醒来，枕边一摊泪水，渐渐的也习惯了这种生活。  
父亲讲了许多道理，唯一没告诉他的是，Omega是什么，该做什么，要如何保护自己。第一个告诉阿这件事的是老鲤，还交给他些抑制剂，让他及时服用。  
阿很快用学到的知识把药物分析处理，自己研制出了新的抑制剂。父亲早就说过，他会是天才。但是天才至少是好人吧，不想要救人的话算不上什么好人。  
要说为什么故意在炎客房间过夜，纯粹是想惹吽生气。他讨厌吽一副什么都懂的样子，以为救了他一命就什么都明白，还想扮演长辈的角色。  
吽给了他太多压力，他压根不想面对。说什么，要成为优秀的医者，要学会包容，要多替别人着想。  
吽是他的克星？不过是懒得和吽纠缠。从吽那里学到最有用的一点就是，乖乖听话会省很多力气，在背后怎么闹都没有关系。  
“你没给炎客添麻烦吧。”  
“没，他人很好，”阿低着头，不打算和吽有视线交流。  
“他标记你了吗。”  
阿抬头，乖巧地看着吽，“没有，我说了，他人很好。”  
“别再让我担心了，好吗？”吽说了两句，停住，怕自己显得啰嗦。  
“你为什么管这么多，”阿站起身，但在吽面前仍小小一只，语气却丝毫不减，“是想上了我对吧，你是Alpha不可能没有想法。那就按照你的本性强上我，你知道我没有力气反抗的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗狗给猫猫穿耳扣，舔伤口  
> 以及咸猪手博士撸尾巴  
> 仍旧是吽单箭头阿

阿说的没有错，吽是想过干脆不考虑他的心情，以成年alpha的力气压制他完全不难，先标记再说。可是吽见过阿最难过的样子，他不想再看第二遍了。

想要标记他，把他的衣服扯个粉碎，一口咬住细小的脚踝，操得他爬不起来，射满他的身体。这是一个alpha都会有的想法，一想到其他人也会带着各种各样的想法接近阿，吽的焦虑感就再添一分。近在眼前却不能牢牢把握的感觉，让人莫名挫败。

能看得出，阿对他的忍耐到了极限。或许在阿眼中，他就是这么难以容忍且多余的存在。

吽深吸一口气，他还能等，接下来要陪在阿身边的时间还很长，一两个中途出现的人算不了什么。他微笑道，“你不想听，我不会再说。”

阿心满意足地点头，“现在我打算去采购些药材回来，你要一起吗？”

当然要，为什么不呢，明知道我不会拒绝你的请求。

吽跟在后面，手里拿着一大袋东西，阿仍在兴高采烈地东跑西窜。

“老板，这是什么？”阿不经意间看到一种黄色晶体，伸手想去摸。吽在一边看得担心，欲言又止。晶体表面锋利得像刀刃，透着淡淡金光。

“金晶石，我在海边一个小地方发现的，听那里的村民说，这种东西处理好了能当催化剂使用，不过小心点，这东西利得很，容易弄伤手指。”

阿饶有兴趣地拿起一块，金色瞳孔透过晶体衬得愈发耀眼，吽看着阿入迷的样子，像个小猫盯着鱼缸里的鱼一样，不禁扬起嘴角。

阿抱着一大袋晶石，一回事务所就兴高采烈地钻进房间，吽则进厨房准备午餐，听到屋里传出一声巨响，他甚至忘记先脱了围裙，径直奔进阿的房间，看到一地碎石，阿的手举在半空，左手托着右手，耷拉着尾巴。

“你还好吗，”吽拉起阿的右手，发现他白色的毛发上渗着血液，面积在不断扩大。按照红长期以来的经验来看，伤口不浅，血液仍源源不断涌出，阿不知所措地望向吽，似乎很痛但在忍着。

因为身高差了些，阿的胳膊被拽着高过头顶，吽伸出舌头，舔过伤口，阿震颤着，想抽回手指，“够了……我自己能处理伤口。”

偶尔欺负他一下也很有意思。

吽想着，稍微弯下腰，含住阿的手指。

“你干什么！”阿向后退两步，吽紧跟向前，最后把阿逼在墙角。吽的口腔中温度很高，伤口暂时感受不到疼痛，但整根手指都被濡湿，像根肉骨头被吽吮吸得津津有味，阿恼羞成怒闭上眼。

“现在还疼吗。”吽适可而止，松口揉揉阿的脑袋，阿摇头，声音变得小到难以察觉，“不疼了，让我一个人呆着。”

之前没发现阿这么怕疼，那平时注射药剂做实验是怎么做到的。吽产生了疑惑，视线停留在阿松软的耳朵上。他回想起为阿穿耳孔的时候，原本是阿请求他，"帮我穿耳洞，不多，四个就好。"

阿乖乖坐在椅子上，紧闭眼睛。结果是，针刺穿肌肤的瞬间阿尖叫一声，露出极其痛苦的表情。

"我要停下吗，"吽迟疑了，阿拽住他的手，让他继续，但是阿的身体不住地挣扎，出于无奈，吽安慰道，"还是疼的话，躺在床上会好受一点。"

阿将信将疑，趴在床上，腰下垫了个枕头，脸埋进另一个枕头，以免发出更多叫声。吽拿起穿耳器，上了床，双腿跨在阿身体两侧。

一瞬间，吽觉得这种姿势有些色情，他抑制住乱七八糟的想法，轻捏起阿的耳朵，穿耳器按在耳廓。阿的肩在颤抖，针尖刺穿，对吽来说，贯穿的仿佛不是阿的耳朵而是他的身体，尤其是极富征服感的姿势下，阿的尾巴顺顺地搭在吽的大腿边，臀微微上翘，几乎要贴在吽的小腹。

"好痛！"阿还是忍不住了，打到左耳时，他扭头想要拒绝，吽当然不想停下，伸手把阿按回床上，不顾他的挣扎。

枕头上弄了些血迹，吽放下穿耳器，留气喘吁吁的阿在床上。当时只是以为穿耳洞的确很疼，而且阿年纪太小，现在看来，阿的肌肤本来就稚嫩，在加上他极其敏感的感官，疼痛对他来说是一种负担。

"收起你泛滥的信息素好吗，大狗狗，"阿的声音把他拉回现实，双手在胸口交叉，虽然不知道吽想到啦什么，本来有点生气，但是看到吽飞速摇动的尾巴忍不住想笑，空气里弥漫着越来越明显的牛奶甜味，再待下去恐怕会发生点什么，对吽来说也是同理。

"下次小心一点，阿。"吽吽轻咳两声，回应他的是冷漠的背影。果然越对他关心他越是不屑，他对其他人也是这样么。

事实证明，阿对吽的耐心最为浅薄，"明明认识我那么久，怎么会连这种小事都想不明白，"这是阿经常会发出的疑问。对阿来说，比起被迎合，他更喜欢追在别人身后的感觉。他知道这听起来有点贱，可性格如此，早已习惯。

吽也早该习惯了吧。

阿对好奇的东西会刨根问底，博士的身世是什么，罗德岛为什么彻夜不休，为什么博士能记得住那么多人的名字，博士摸起来会是什么样的，等等等等。就目前来看，剖析博士是第一大事。

桌上放着博士喝过剩下的咖啡，放得冰凉，阿抽取些做化验，没什么特别的。衣服上残留的头发，化验，是正常人类。翻过的文件，再看一遍，全是无聊的作战报告。

博士也察觉了阿的暗中观察，问，"最近你来得很频繁，有什么事吗？"

"老板，我有点好奇你的大脑结构，如果能拿来解剖就好了。”阿的上身撑在办公桌上，和博士隔一张桌子相望。

“我也好奇你脑袋里都装些什么，”博士和阿并不熟络，动作显得拘谨，阿觉得无聊，他最不喜欢的就是老老实实古板的家伙。

“那做个交易，我告诉你一件秘密，你告诉我一件。”阿继续往前凑，博士的脸上终于出现紧张的神色，正中阿的下怀，而他并没有注意到博士的紧张源自他不经意释放出的信息素。

“今天时间不早了，我跟吽说一声送你回去吧，”博士咽了口口水，阿绕过桌子已经来到他的面前，坐在他身上，把脑袋凑到跟前。

“来，摸摸看。”阿拉起博士的手放在自己的耳朵上，博士揉了两下，阿身后的尾巴跟着晃动，他露出笑容说，“这就是我的秘密，现在轮到你了。”

博士尴尬地笑了笑，拎起阿放在地上，"你不会想知道的。"

"说说看嘛，"阿不依不饶。

博士很早开始就对阿有些奇怪性癖了，憋在肚子里，每天看到阿会在脑子里重复一遍。现在问题有点严重，一只散发着水果味的Omega菲林坐在他腿上，瞥了一眼，这只腰大概一手就能拽住。

"一定要说？"

"一定。"

博士叹了口气，快速地从脑子里一堆黄色幻想里挑出一样，"我一直想摸你的尾巴。"

"可以哦，请吧。"阿甚至递出尾巴，交到博士手里。

看上去娇小的身体居然有这么大一只尾巴，博士暗中感叹。毛发十分光滑柔顺，一手抓不全所有的毛，于是博士顺着向上，捉到了尾巴根，阿的耳朵猛的竖起。博士趁阿走神时搂起他的腰，把他又拉近了些，近到耳朵贴着他的胸口。

阿的尾巴蓬松到能容下五根手指在毛发间，反复撸动，见阿没有反抗，博士愈加放肆，直接触到臀缝间，然后向上圈住毛茸茸的尾巴，捏起全部绒毛。

"老板，不要摸了，"阿把手搭在博士肩上，揪着衣领不放，有种欲拒还迎的意味。

水果味愈加浓郁，博士装做没注意到，结果是，阿趴在他肩头，耳朵蹭在他的脖颈间，呼吸渐渐紊乱，喘息变成了呻吟。

"不要了，停一下，老板，"阿眼眶湿润，想向后退，他没想到被摸尾巴会有这种奇怪的感觉，仿佛电流从接触的位置顺脊髓蔓延至大脑。声音和气味都溢出来了，堵住嘴也没有用。他现在才意识到事情有多糟糕。

博士凑到他耳边，呼了口气，轻声问，"光摸尾巴就能高潮吗。"

"不是这样，这只是，"阿狡辩道，身体却很诚实。博士随手一摸，大腿间明显有一包凸起。

"别弄湿裤子了，不然出去让别人看到可不好哦。"博士轻笑一声。就在就在他想着怎么继续捉弄阿时，门口有人在敲门。这股这股味道早就渗出门缝了，路过的炎客嗅到，他认出是阿的味道。

博士暗骂一句，松开手，"请进。"

阿看到门口的炎客，戴上兜帽试图藏住自己，一边从兜里摸出抑制剂，塞了两颗在嘴里。

"这么晚还不回去？"炎客一把拽起阿的胳膊，"跟我走。"

出了办公室，炎客瞥到阿软塌塌的尾巴，毛都被捋乱了，"等一下。"他站下，替阿整理好尾巴，侧首嗅了嗅，"现在味道小多了。下次别往那家伙跟前贴，他没安好心。"

阿弱声弱气地问，"你为什么要帮我。"

"我只是看不惯那个博士。不是所有人都像我一样，你最好学会保护自己。"炎客啧了一声，"还有，有人在基建里一直在找你，你知道是谁。"

哦。

阿叹气，大概是吽来找他了。果然，在转角处撞见了吽。

吽想到昨晚阿在炎客那里过夜的事情，打算了每晚带阿回事务所，不管他愿不愿意，只要在其他人面前阿都会乖乖听吽的话。

"在回去之前，你能告诉我，刚才发生什么了吗。"吽发动汽车，转向副驾驶座的阿。他身上还残留了些信息素，吽的超于常人的嗅觉轻而易举就分辨出，这也是为什么能在偌大的基建里"撞到"阿。

"我吃过药了，没事了，"阿蜷缩在座椅上，努力让身体冷静。

"你知道我会一直等你的，不管你去哪。"吽用极小的声音念叨着，他知道阿听得到，那双耳朵一抖一抖，但阿没有说话。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗狗给猫猫穿耳扣，舔伤口  
> 以及咸猪手博士撸尾巴  
> 仍旧是吽单箭头阿

阿说的没有错，吽是想过干脆不考虑他的心情，以成年alpha的力气压制他完全不难，先标记再说。可是吽见过阿最难过的样子，他不想再看第二遍了。

想要标记他，把他的衣服扯个粉碎，一口咬住细小的脚踝，操得他爬不起来，射满他的身体。这是一个alpha都会有的想法，一想到其他人也会带着各种各样的想法接近阿，吽的焦虑感就再添一分。近在眼前却不能牢牢把握的感觉，让人莫名挫败。

能看得出，阿对他的忍耐到了极限。或许在阿眼中，他就是这么难以容忍且多余的存在。

吽深吸一口气，他还能等，接下来要陪在阿身边的时间还很长，一两个中途出现的人算不了什么。他微笑道，“你不想听，我不会再说。”

阿心满意足地点头，“现在我打算去采购些药材回来，你要一起吗？”

当然要，为什么不呢，明知道我不会拒绝你的请求。

吽跟在后面，手里拿着一大袋东西，阿仍在兴高采烈地东跑西窜。

“老板，这是什么？”阿不经意间看到一种黄色晶体，伸手想去摸。吽在一边看得担心，欲言又止。晶体表面锋利得像刀刃，透着淡淡金光。

“金晶石，我在海边一个小地方发现的，听那里的村民说，这种东西处理好了能当催化剂使用，不过小心点，这东西利得很，容易弄伤手指。”

阿饶有兴趣地拿起一块，金色瞳孔透过晶体衬得愈发耀眼，吽看着阿入迷的样子，像个小猫盯着鱼缸里的鱼一样，不禁扬起嘴角。

阿抱着一大袋晶石，一回事务所就兴高采烈地钻进房间，吽则进厨房准备午餐，听到屋里传出一声巨响，他甚至忘记先脱了围裙，径直奔进阿的房间，看到一地碎石，阿的手举在半空，左手托着右手，耷拉着尾巴。

“你还好吗，”吽拉起阿的右手，发现他白色的毛发上渗着血液，面积在不断扩大。按照红长期以来的经验来看，伤口不浅，血液仍源源不断涌出，阿不知所措地望向吽，似乎很痛但在忍着。

因为身高差了些，阿的胳膊被拽着高过头顶，吽伸出舌头，舔过伤口，阿震颤着，想抽回手指，“够了……我自己能处理伤口。”

偶尔欺负他一下也很有意思。

吽想着，稍微弯下腰，含住阿的手指。

“你干什么！”阿向后退两步，吽紧跟向前，最后把阿逼在墙角。吽的口腔中温度很高，伤口暂时感受不到疼痛，但整根手指都被濡湿，像根肉骨头被吽吮吸得津津有味，阿恼羞成怒闭上眼。

“现在还疼吗。”吽适可而止，松口揉揉阿的脑袋，阿摇头，声音变得小到难以察觉，“不疼了，让我一个人呆着。”

之前没发现阿这么怕疼，那平时注射药剂做实验是怎么做到的。吽产生了疑惑，视线停留在阿松软的耳朵上。他回想起为阿穿耳孔的时候，原本是阿请求他，"帮我穿耳洞，不多，四个就好。"

阿乖乖坐在椅子上，紧闭眼睛。结果是，针刺穿肌肤的瞬间阿尖叫一声，露出极其痛苦的表情。

"我要停下吗，"吽迟疑了，阿拽住他的手，让他继续，但是阿的身体不住地挣扎，出于无奈，吽安慰道，"还是疼的话，躺在床上会好受一点。"

阿将信将疑，趴在床上，腰下垫了个枕头，脸埋进另一个枕头，以免发出更多叫声。吽拿起穿耳器，上了床，双腿跨在阿身体两侧。

一瞬间，吽觉得这种姿势有些色情，他抑制住乱七八糟的想法，轻捏起阿的耳朵，穿耳器按在耳廓。阿的肩在颤抖，针尖刺穿，对吽来说，贯穿的仿佛不是阿的耳朵而是他的身体，尤其是极富征服感的姿势下，阿的尾巴顺顺地搭在吽的大腿边，臀微微上翘，几乎要贴在吽的小腹。

"好痛！"阿还是忍不住了，打到左耳时，他扭头想要拒绝，吽当然不想停下，伸手把阿按回床上，不顾他的挣扎。

枕头上弄了些血迹，吽放下穿耳器，留气喘吁吁的阿在床上。当时只是以为穿耳洞的确很疼，而且阿年纪太小，现在看来，阿的肌肤本来就稚嫩，在加上他极其敏感的感官，疼痛对他来说是一种负担。

"收起你泛滥的信息素好吗，大狗狗，"阿的声音把他拉回现实，双手在胸口交叉，虽然不知道吽想到啦什么，本来有点生气，但是看到吽飞速摇动的尾巴忍不住想笑，空气里弥漫着越来越明显的牛奶甜味，再待下去恐怕会发生点什么，对吽来说也是同理。

"下次小心一点，阿。"吽吽轻咳两声，回应他的是冷漠的背影。果然越对他关心他越是不屑，他对其他人也是这样么。

事实证明，阿对吽的耐心最为浅薄，"明明认识我那么久，怎么会连这种小事都想不明白，"这是阿经常会发出的疑问。对阿来说，比起被迎合，他更喜欢追在别人身后的感觉。他知道这听起来有点贱，可性格如此，早已习惯。

吽也早该习惯了吧。

阿对好奇的东西会刨根问底，博士的身世是什么，罗德岛为什么彻夜不休，为什么博士能记得住那么多人的名字，博士摸起来会是什么样的，等等等等。就目前来看，剖析博士是第一大事。

桌上放着博士喝过剩下的咖啡，放得冰凉，阿抽取些做化验，没什么特别的。衣服上残留的头发，化验，是正常人类。翻过的文件，再看一遍，全是无聊的作战报告。

博士也察觉了阿的暗中观察，问，"最近你来得很频繁，有什么事吗？"

"老板，我有点好奇你的大脑结构，如果能拿来解剖就好了。”阿的上身撑在办公桌上，和博士隔一张桌子相望。

“我也好奇你脑袋里都装些什么，”博士和阿并不熟络，动作显得拘谨，阿觉得无聊，他最不喜欢的就是老老实实古板的家伙。

“那做个交易，我告诉你一件秘密，你告诉我一件。”阿继续往前凑，博士的脸上终于出现紧张的神色，正中阿的下怀，而他并没有注意到博士的紧张源自他不经意释放出的信息素。

“今天时间不早了，我跟吽说一声送你回去吧，”博士咽了口口水，阿绕过桌子已经来到他的面前，坐在他身上，把脑袋凑到跟前。

“来，摸摸看。”阿拉起博士的手放在自己的耳朵上，博士揉了两下，阿身后的尾巴跟着晃动，他露出笑容说，“这就是我的秘密，现在轮到你了。”

博士尴尬地笑了笑，拎起阿放在地上，"你不会想知道的。"

"说说看嘛，"阿不依不饶。

博士很早开始就对阿有些奇怪性癖了，憋在肚子里，每天看到阿会在脑子里重复一遍。现在问题有点严重，一只散发着水果味的Omega菲林坐在他腿上，瞥了一眼，这只腰大概一手就能拽住。

"一定要说？"

"一定。"

博士叹了口气，快速地从脑子里一堆黄色幻想里挑出一样，"我一直想摸你的尾巴。"

"可以哦，请吧。"阿甚至递出尾巴，交到博士手里。

看上去娇小的身体居然有这么大一只尾巴，博士暗中感叹。毛发十分光滑柔顺，一手抓不全所有的毛，于是博士顺着向上，捉到了尾巴根，阿的耳朵猛的竖起。博士趁阿走神时搂起他的腰，把他又拉近了些，近到耳朵贴着他的胸口。

阿的尾巴蓬松到能容下五根手指在毛发间，反复撸动，见阿没有反抗，博士愈加放肆，直接触到臀缝间，然后向上圈住毛茸茸的尾巴，捏起全部绒毛。

"老板，不要摸了，"阿把手搭在博士肩上，揪着衣领不放，有种欲拒还迎的意味。

水果味愈加浓郁，博士装做没注意到，结果是，阿趴在他肩头，耳朵蹭在他的脖颈间，呼吸渐渐紊乱，喘息变成了呻吟。

"不要了，停一下，老板，"阿眼眶湿润，想向后退，他没想到被摸尾巴会有这种奇怪的感觉，仿佛电流从接触的位置顺脊髓蔓延至大脑。声音和气味都溢出来了，堵住嘴也没有用。他现在才意识到事情有多糟糕。

博士凑到他耳边，呼了口气，轻声问，"光摸尾巴就能高潮吗。"

"不是这样，这只是，"阿狡辩道，身体却很诚实。博士随手一摸，大腿间明显有一包凸起。

"别弄湿裤子了，不然出去让别人看到可不好哦。"博士轻笑一声。就在就在他想着怎么继续捉弄阿时，门口有人在敲门。这股这股味道早就渗出门缝了，路过的炎客嗅到，他认出是阿的味道。

博士暗骂一句，松开手，"请进。"

阿看到门口的炎客，戴上兜帽试图藏住自己，一边从兜里摸出抑制剂，塞了两颗在嘴里。

"这么晚还不回去？"炎客一把拽起阿的胳膊，"跟我走。"

出了办公室，炎客瞥到阿软塌塌的尾巴，毛都被捋乱了，"等一下。"他站下，替阿整理好尾巴，侧首嗅了嗅，"现在味道小多了。下次别往那家伙跟前贴，他没安好心。"

阿弱声弱气地问，"你为什么要帮我。"

"我只是看不惯那个博士。不是所有人都像我一样，你最好学会保护自己。"炎客啧了一声，"还有，有人在基建里一直在找你，你知道是谁。"

哦。

阿叹气，大概是吽来找他了。果然，在转角处撞见了吽。

吽想到昨晚阿在炎客那里过夜的事情，打算了每晚带阿回事务所，不管他愿不愿意，只要在其他人面前阿都会乖乖听吽的话。

"在回去之前，你能告诉我，刚才发生什么了吗。"吽发动汽车，转向副驾驶座的阿。他身上还残留了些信息素，吽的超于常人的嗅觉轻而易举就分辨出，这也是为什么能在偌大的基建里"撞到"阿。

"我吃过药了，没事了，"阿蜷缩在座椅上，努力让身体冷静。

"你知道我会一直等你的，不管你去哪。"吽用极小的声音念叨着，他知道阿听得到，那双耳朵一抖一抖，但阿没有说话。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗狗给猫猫穿耳扣，舔伤口  
> 以及咸猪手博士撸尾巴  
> 仍旧是吽单箭头阿

阿说的没有错，吽是想过干脆不考虑他的心情，以成年alpha的力气压制他完全不难，先标记再说。可是吽见过阿最难过的样子，他不想再看第二遍了。

想要标记他，把他的衣服扯个粉碎，一口咬住细小的脚踝，操得他爬不起来，射满他的身体。这是一个alpha都会有的想法，一想到其他人也会带着各种各样的想法接近阿，吽的焦虑感就再添一分。近在眼前却不能牢牢把握的感觉，让人莫名挫败。

能看得出，阿对他的忍耐到了极限。或许在阿眼中，他就是这么难以容忍且多余的存在。

吽深吸一口气，他还能等，接下来要陪在阿身边的时间还很长，一两个中途出现的人算不了什么。他微笑道，“你不想听，我不会再说。”

阿心满意足地点头，“现在我打算去采购些药材回来，你要一起吗？”

当然要，为什么不呢，明知道我不会拒绝你的请求。

吽跟在后面，手里拿着一大袋东西，阿仍在兴高采烈地东跑西窜。

“老板，这是什么？”阿不经意间看到一种黄色晶体，伸手想去摸。吽在一边看得担心，欲言又止。晶体表面锋利得像刀刃，透着淡淡金光。

“金晶石，我在海边一个小地方发现的，听那里的村民说，这种东西处理好了能当催化剂使用，不过小心点，这东西利得很，容易弄伤手指。”

阿饶有兴趣地拿起一块，金色瞳孔透过晶体衬得愈发耀眼，吽看着阿入迷的样子，像个小猫盯着鱼缸里的鱼一样，不禁扬起嘴角。

阿抱着一大袋晶石，一回事务所就兴高采烈地钻进房间，吽则进厨房准备午餐，听到屋里传出一声巨响，他甚至忘记先脱了围裙，径直奔进阿的房间，看到一地碎石，阿的手举在半空，左手托着右手，耷拉着尾巴。

“你还好吗，”吽拉起阿的右手，发现他白色的毛发上渗着血液，面积在不断扩大。按照红长期以来的经验来看，伤口不浅，血液仍源源不断涌出，阿不知所措地望向吽，似乎很痛但在忍着。

因为身高差了些，阿的胳膊被拽着高过头顶，吽伸出舌头，舔过伤口，阿震颤着，想抽回手指，“够了……我自己能处理伤口。”

偶尔欺负他一下也很有意思。

吽想着，稍微弯下腰，含住阿的手指。

“你干什么！”阿向后退两步，吽紧跟向前，最后把阿逼在墙角。吽的口腔中温度很高，伤口暂时感受不到疼痛，但整根手指都被濡湿，像根肉骨头被吽吮吸得津津有味，阿恼羞成怒闭上眼。

“现在还疼吗。”吽适可而止，松口揉揉阿的脑袋，阿摇头，声音变得小到难以察觉，“不疼了，让我一个人呆着。”

之前没发现阿这么怕疼，那平时注射药剂做实验是怎么做到的。吽产生了疑惑，视线停留在阿松软的耳朵上。他回想起为阿穿耳孔的时候，原本是阿请求他，"帮我穿耳洞，不多，四个就好。"

阿乖乖坐在椅子上，紧闭眼睛。结果是，针刺穿肌肤的瞬间阿尖叫一声，露出极其痛苦的表情。

"我要停下吗，"吽迟疑了，阿拽住他的手，让他继续，但是阿的身体不住地挣扎，出于无奈，吽安慰道，"还是疼的话，躺在床上会好受一点。"

阿将信将疑，趴在床上，腰下垫了个枕头，脸埋进另一个枕头，以免发出更多叫声。吽拿起穿耳器，上了床，双腿跨在阿身体两侧。

一瞬间，吽觉得这种姿势有些色情，他抑制住乱七八糟的想法，轻捏起阿的耳朵，穿耳器按在耳廓。阿的肩在颤抖，针尖刺穿，对吽来说，贯穿的仿佛不是阿的耳朵而是他的身体，尤其是极富征服感的姿势下，阿的尾巴顺顺地搭在吽的大腿边，臀微微上翘，几乎要贴在吽的小腹。

"好痛！"阿还是忍不住了，打到左耳时，他扭头想要拒绝，吽当然不想停下，伸手把阿按回床上，不顾他的挣扎。

枕头上弄了些血迹，吽放下穿耳器，留气喘吁吁的阿在床上。当时只是以为穿耳洞的确很疼，而且阿年纪太小，现在看来，阿的肌肤本来就稚嫩，在加上他极其敏感的感官，疼痛对他来说是一种负担。

"收起你泛滥的信息素好吗，大狗狗，"阿的声音把他拉回现实，双手在胸口交叉，虽然不知道吽想到啦什么，本来有点生气，但是看到吽飞速摇动的尾巴忍不住想笑，空气里弥漫着越来越明显的牛奶甜味，再待下去恐怕会发生点什么，对吽来说也是同理。

"下次小心一点，阿。"吽吽轻咳两声，回应他的是冷漠的背影。果然越对他关心他越是不屑，他对其他人也是这样么。

事实证明，阿对吽的耐心最为浅薄，"明明认识我那么久，怎么会连这种小事都想不明白，"这是阿经常会发出的疑问。对阿来说，比起被迎合，他更喜欢追在别人身后的感觉。他知道这听起来有点贱，可性格如此，早已习惯。

吽也早该习惯了吧。

阿对好奇的东西会刨根问底，博士的身世是什么，罗德岛为什么彻夜不休，为什么博士能记得住那么多人的名字，博士摸起来会是什么样的，等等等等。就目前来看，剖析博士是第一大事。

桌上放着博士喝过剩下的咖啡，放得冰凉，阿抽取些做化验，没什么特别的。衣服上残留的头发，化验，是正常人类。翻过的文件，再看一遍，全是无聊的作战报告。

博士也察觉了阿的暗中观察，问，"最近你来得很频繁，有什么事吗？"

"老板，我有点好奇你的大脑结构，如果能拿来解剖就好了。”阿的上身撑在办公桌上，和博士隔一张桌子相望。

“我也好奇你脑袋里都装些什么，”博士和阿并不熟络，动作显得拘谨，阿觉得无聊，他最不喜欢的就是老老实实古板的家伙。

“那做个交易，我告诉你一件秘密，你告诉我一件。”阿继续往前凑，博士的脸上终于出现紧张的神色，正中阿的下怀，而他并没有注意到博士的紧张源自他不经意释放出的信息素。

“今天时间不早了，我跟吽说一声送你回去吧，”博士咽了口口水，阿绕过桌子已经来到他的面前，坐在他身上，把脑袋凑到跟前。

“来，摸摸看。”阿拉起博士的手放在自己的耳朵上，博士揉了两下，阿身后的尾巴跟着晃动，他露出笑容说，“这就是我的秘密，现在轮到你了。”

博士尴尬地笑了笑，拎起阿放在地上，"你不会想知道的。"

"说说看嘛，"阿不依不饶。

博士很早开始就对阿有些奇怪性癖了，憋在肚子里，每天看到阿会在脑子里重复一遍。现在问题有点严重，一只散发着水果味的Omega菲林坐在他腿上，瞥了一眼，这只腰大概一手就能拽住。

"一定要说？"

"一定。"

博士叹了口气，快速地从脑子里一堆黄色幻想里挑出一样，"我一直想摸你的尾巴。"

"可以哦，请吧。"阿甚至递出尾巴，交到博士手里。

看上去娇小的身体居然有这么大一只尾巴，博士暗中感叹。毛发十分光滑柔顺，一手抓不全所有的毛，于是博士顺着向上，捉到了尾巴根，阿的耳朵猛的竖起。博士趁阿走神时搂起他的腰，把他又拉近了些，近到耳朵贴着他的胸口。

阿的尾巴蓬松到能容下五根手指在毛发间，反复撸动，见阿没有反抗，博士愈加放肆，直接触到臀缝间，然后向上圈住毛茸茸的尾巴，捏起全部绒毛。

"老板，不要摸了，"阿把手搭在博士肩上，揪着衣领不放，有种欲拒还迎的意味。

水果味愈加浓郁，博士装做没注意到，结果是，阿趴在他肩头，耳朵蹭在他的脖颈间，呼吸渐渐紊乱，喘息变成了呻吟。

"不要了，停一下，老板，"阿眼眶湿润，想向后退，他没想到被摸尾巴会有这种奇怪的感觉，仿佛电流从接触的位置顺脊髓蔓延至大脑。声音和气味都溢出来了，堵住嘴也没有用。他现在才意识到事情有多糟糕。

博士凑到他耳边，呼了口气，轻声问，"光摸尾巴就能高潮吗。"

"不是这样，这只是，"阿狡辩道，身体却很诚实。博士随手一摸，大腿间明显有一包凸起。

"别弄湿裤子了，不然出去让别人看到可不好哦。"博士轻笑一声。就在就在他想着怎么继续捉弄阿时，门口有人在敲门。这股这股味道早就渗出门缝了，路过的炎客嗅到，他认出是阿的味道。

博士暗骂一句，松开手，"请进。"

阿看到门口的炎客，戴上兜帽试图藏住自己，一边从兜里摸出抑制剂，塞了两颗在嘴里。

"这么晚还不回去？"炎客一把拽起阿的胳膊，"跟我走。"

出了办公室，炎客瞥到阿软塌塌的尾巴，毛都被捋乱了，"等一下。"他站下，替阿整理好尾巴，侧首嗅了嗅，"现在味道小多了。下次别往那家伙跟前贴，他没安好心。"

阿弱声弱气地问，"你为什么要帮我。"

"我只是看不惯那个博士。不是所有人都像我一样，你最好学会保护自己。"炎客啧了一声，"还有，有人在基建里一直在找你，你知道是谁。"

哦。

阿叹气，大概是吽来找他了。果然，在转角处撞见了吽。

吽想到昨晚阿在炎客那里过夜的事情，打算了每晚带阿回事务所，不管他愿不愿意，只要在其他人面前阿都会乖乖听吽的话。

"在回去之前，你能告诉我，刚才发生什么了吗。"吽发动汽车，转向副驾驶座的阿。他身上还残留了些信息素，吽的超于常人的嗅觉轻而易举就分辨出，这也是为什么能在偌大的基建里"撞到"阿。

"我吃过药了，没事了，"阿蜷缩在座椅上，努力让身体冷静。

"你知道我会一直等你的，不管你去哪。"吽用极小的声音念叨着，他知道阿听得到，那双耳朵一抖一抖，但阿没有说话。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗狗给猫猫穿耳扣，舔伤口  
> 以及咸猪手博士撸尾巴  
> 仍旧是吽单箭头阿

阿说的没有错，吽是想过干脆不考虑他的心情，以成年alpha的力气压制他完全不难，先标记再说。可是吽见过阿最难过的样子，他不想再看第二遍了。

想要标记他，把他的衣服扯个粉碎，一口咬住细小的脚踝，操得他爬不起来，射满他的身体。这是一个alpha都会有的想法，一想到其他人也会带着各种各样的想法接近阿，吽的焦虑感就再添一分。近在眼前却不能牢牢把握的感觉，让人莫名挫败。

能看得出，阿对他的忍耐到了极限。或许在阿眼中，他就是这么难以容忍且多余的存在。

吽深吸一口气，他还能等，接下来要陪在阿身边的时间还很长，一两个中途出现的人算不了什么。他微笑道，“你不想听，我不会再说。”

阿心满意足地点头，“现在我打算去采购些药材回来，你要一起吗？”

当然要，为什么不呢，明知道我不会拒绝你的请求。

吽跟在后面，手里拿着一大袋东西，阿仍在兴高采烈地东跑西窜。

“老板，这是什么？”阿不经意间看到一种黄色晶体，伸手想去摸。吽在一边看得担心，欲言又止。晶体表面锋利得像刀刃，透着淡淡金光。

“金晶石，我在海边一个小地方发现的，听那里的村民说，这种东西处理好了能当催化剂使用，不过小心点，这东西利得很，容易弄伤手指。”

阿饶有兴趣地拿起一块，金色瞳孔透过晶体衬得愈发耀眼，吽看着阿入迷的样子，像个小猫盯着鱼缸里的鱼一样，不禁扬起嘴角。

阿抱着一大袋晶石，一回事务所就兴高采烈地钻进房间，吽则进厨房准备午餐，听到屋里传出一声巨响，他甚至忘记先脱了围裙，径直奔进阿的房间，看到一地碎石，阿的手举在半空，左手托着右手，耷拉着尾巴。

“你还好吗，”吽拉起阿的右手，发现他白色的毛发上渗着血液，面积在不断扩大。按照红长期以来的经验来看，伤口不浅，血液仍源源不断涌出，阿不知所措地望向吽，似乎很痛但在忍着。

因为身高差了些，阿的胳膊被拽着高过头顶，吽伸出舌头，舔过伤口，阿震颤着，想抽回手指，“够了……我自己能处理伤口。”

偶尔欺负他一下也很有意思。

吽想着，稍微弯下腰，含住阿的手指。

“你干什么！”阿向后退两步，吽紧跟向前，最后把阿逼在墙角。吽的口腔中温度很高，伤口暂时感受不到疼痛，但整根手指都被濡湿，像根肉骨头被吽吮吸得津津有味，阿恼羞成怒闭上眼。

“现在还疼吗。”吽适可而止，松口揉揉阿的脑袋，阿摇头，声音变得小到难以察觉，“不疼了，让我一个人呆着。”

之前没发现阿这么怕疼，那平时注射药剂做实验是怎么做到的。吽产生了疑惑，视线停留在阿松软的耳朵上。他回想起为阿穿耳孔的时候，原本是阿请求他，"帮我穿耳洞，不多，四个就好。"

阿乖乖坐在椅子上，紧闭眼睛。结果是，针刺穿肌肤的瞬间阿尖叫一声，露出极其痛苦的表情。

"我要停下吗，"吽迟疑了，阿拽住他的手，让他继续，但是阿的身体不住地挣扎，出于无奈，吽安慰道，"还是疼的话，躺在床上会好受一点。"

阿将信将疑，趴在床上，腰下垫了个枕头，脸埋进另一个枕头，以免发出更多叫声。吽拿起穿耳器，上了床，双腿跨在阿身体两侧。

一瞬间，吽觉得这种姿势有些色情，他抑制住乱七八糟的想法，轻捏起阿的耳朵，穿耳器按在耳廓。阿的肩在颤抖，针尖刺穿，对吽来说，贯穿的仿佛不是阿的耳朵而是他的身体，尤其是极富征服感的姿势下，阿的尾巴顺顺地搭在吽的大腿边，臀微微上翘，几乎要贴在吽的小腹。

"好痛！"阿还是忍不住了，打到左耳时，他扭头想要拒绝，吽当然不想停下，伸手把阿按回床上，不顾他的挣扎。

枕头上弄了些血迹，吽放下穿耳器，留气喘吁吁的阿在床上。当时只是以为穿耳洞的确很疼，而且阿年纪太小，现在看来，阿的肌肤本来就稚嫩，在加上他极其敏感的感官，疼痛对他来说是一种负担。

"收起你泛滥的信息素好吗，大狗狗，"阿的声音把他拉回现实，双手在胸口交叉，虽然不知道吽想到啦什么，本来有点生气，但是看到吽飞速摇动的尾巴忍不住想笑，空气里弥漫着越来越明显的牛奶甜味，再待下去恐怕会发生点什么，对吽来说也是同理。

"下次小心一点，阿。"吽吽轻咳两声，回应他的是冷漠的背影。果然越对他关心他越是不屑，他对其他人也是这样么。

事实证明，阿对吽的耐心最为浅薄，"明明认识我那么久，怎么会连这种小事都想不明白，"这是阿经常会发出的疑问。对阿来说，比起被迎合，他更喜欢追在别人身后的感觉。他知道这听起来有点贱，可性格如此，早已习惯。

吽也早该习惯了吧。

阿对好奇的东西会刨根问底，博士的身世是什么，罗德岛为什么彻夜不休，为什么博士能记得住那么多人的名字，博士摸起来会是什么样的，等等等等。就目前来看，剖析博士是第一大事。

桌上放着博士喝过剩下的咖啡，放得冰凉，阿抽取些做化验，没什么特别的。衣服上残留的头发，化验，是正常人类。翻过的文件，再看一遍，全是无聊的作战报告。

博士也察觉了阿的暗中观察，问，"最近你来得很频繁，有什么事吗？"

"老板，我有点好奇你的大脑结构，如果能拿来解剖就好了。”阿的上身撑在办公桌上，和博士隔一张桌子相望。

“我也好奇你脑袋里都装些什么，”博士和阿并不熟络，动作显得拘谨，阿觉得无聊，他最不喜欢的就是老老实实古板的家伙。

“那做个交易，我告诉你一件秘密，你告诉我一件。”阿继续往前凑，博士的脸上终于出现紧张的神色，正中阿的下怀，而他并没有注意到博士的紧张源自他不经意释放出的信息素。

“今天时间不早了，我跟吽说一声送你回去吧，”博士咽了口口水，阿绕过桌子已经来到他的面前，坐在他身上，把脑袋凑到跟前。

“来，摸摸看。”阿拉起博士的手放在自己的耳朵上，博士揉了两下，阿身后的尾巴跟着晃动，他露出笑容说，“这就是我的秘密，现在轮到你了。”

博士尴尬地笑了笑，拎起阿放在地上，"你不会想知道的。"

"说说看嘛，"阿不依不饶。

博士很早开始就对阿有些奇怪性癖了，憋在肚子里，每天看到阿会在脑子里重复一遍。现在问题有点严重，一只散发着水果味的Omega菲林坐在他腿上，瞥了一眼，这只腰大概一手就能拽住。

"一定要说？"

"一定。"

博士叹了口气，快速地从脑子里一堆黄色幻想里挑出一样，"我一直想摸你的尾巴。"

"可以哦，请吧。"阿甚至递出尾巴，交到博士手里。

看上去娇小的身体居然有这么大一只尾巴，博士暗中感叹。毛发十分光滑柔顺，一手抓不全所有的毛，于是博士顺着向上，捉到了尾巴根，阿的耳朵猛的竖起。博士趁阿走神时搂起他的腰，把他又拉近了些，近到耳朵贴着他的胸口。

阿的尾巴蓬松到能容下五根手指在毛发间，反复撸动，见阿没有反抗，博士愈加放肆，直接触到臀缝间，然后向上圈住毛茸茸的尾巴，捏起全部绒毛。

"老板，不要摸了，"阿把手搭在博士肩上，揪着衣领不放，有种欲拒还迎的意味。

水果味愈加浓郁，博士装做没注意到，结果是，阿趴在他肩头，耳朵蹭在他的脖颈间，呼吸渐渐紊乱，喘息变成了呻吟。

"不要了，停一下，老板，"阿眼眶湿润，想向后退，他没想到被摸尾巴会有这种奇怪的感觉，仿佛电流从接触的位置顺脊髓蔓延至大脑。声音和气味都溢出来了，堵住嘴也没有用。他现在才意识到事情有多糟糕。

博士凑到他耳边，呼了口气，轻声问，"光摸尾巴就能高潮吗。"

"不是这样，这只是，"阿狡辩道，身体却很诚实。博士随手一摸，大腿间明显有一包凸起。

"别弄湿裤子了，不然出去让别人看到可不好哦。"博士轻笑一声。就在就在他想着怎么继续捉弄阿时，门口有人在敲门。这股这股味道早就渗出门缝了，路过的炎客嗅到，他认出是阿的味道。

博士暗骂一句，松开手，"请进。"

阿看到门口的炎客，戴上兜帽试图藏住自己，一边从兜里摸出抑制剂，塞了两颗在嘴里。

"这么晚还不回去？"炎客一把拽起阿的胳膊，"跟我走。"

出了办公室，炎客瞥到阿软塌塌的尾巴，毛都被捋乱了，"等一下。"他站下，替阿整理好尾巴，侧首嗅了嗅，"现在味道小多了。下次别往那家伙跟前贴，他没安好心。"

阿弱声弱气地问，"你为什么要帮我。"

"我只是看不惯那个博士。不是所有人都像我一样，你最好学会保护自己。"炎客啧了一声，"还有，有人在基建里一直在找你，你知道是谁。"

哦。

阿叹气，大概是吽来找他了。果然，在转角处撞见了吽。

吽想到昨晚阿在炎客那里过夜的事情，打算了每晚带阿回事务所，不管他愿不愿意，只要在其他人面前阿都会乖乖听吽的话。

"在回去之前，你能告诉我，刚才发生什么了吗。"吽发动汽车，转向副驾驶座的阿。他身上还残留了些信息素，吽的超于常人的嗅觉轻而易举就分辨出，这也是为什么能在偌大的基建里"撞到"阿。

"我吃过药了，没事了，"阿蜷缩在座椅上，努力让身体冷静。

"你知道我会一直等你的，不管你去哪。"吽用极小的声音念叨着，他知道阿听得到，那双耳朵一抖一抖，但阿没有说话。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗狗给猫猫穿耳扣，舔伤口  
> 以及咸猪手博士撸尾巴  
> 仍旧是吽单箭头阿

阿说的没有错，吽是想过干脆不考虑他的心情，以成年alpha的力气压制他完全不难，先标记再说。可是吽见过阿最难过的样子，他不想再看第二遍了。

想要标记他，把他的衣服扯个粉碎，一口咬住细小的脚踝，操得他爬不起来，射满他的身体。这是一个alpha都会有的想法，一想到其他人也会带着各种各样的想法接近阿，吽的焦虑感就再添一分。近在眼前却不能牢牢把握的感觉，让人莫名挫败。

能看得出，阿对他的忍耐到了极限。或许在阿眼中，他就是这么难以容忍且多余的存在。

吽深吸一口气，他还能等，接下来要陪在阿身边的时间还很长，一两个中途出现的人算不了什么。他微笑道，“你不想听，我不会再说。”

阿心满意足地点头，“现在我打算去采购些药材回来，你要一起吗？”

当然要，为什么不呢，明知道我不会拒绝你的请求。

吽跟在后面，手里拿着一大袋东西，阿仍在兴高采烈地东跑西窜。

“老板，这是什么？”阿不经意间看到一种黄色晶体，伸手想去摸。吽在一边看得担心，欲言又止。晶体表面锋利得像刀刃，透着淡淡金光。

“金晶石，我在海边一个小地方发现的，听那里的村民说，这种东西处理好了能当催化剂使用，不过小心点，这东西利得很，容易弄伤手指。”

阿饶有兴趣地拿起一块，金色瞳孔透过晶体衬得愈发耀眼，吽看着阿入迷的样子，像个小猫盯着鱼缸里的鱼一样，不禁扬起嘴角。

阿抱着一大袋晶石，一回事务所就兴高采烈地钻进房间，吽则进厨房准备午餐，听到屋里传出一声巨响，他甚至忘记先脱了围裙，径直奔进阿的房间，看到一地碎石，阿的手举在半空，左手托着右手，耷拉着尾巴。

“你还好吗，”吽拉起阿的右手，发现他白色的毛发上渗着血液，面积在不断扩大。按照红长期以来的经验来看，伤口不浅，血液仍源源不断涌出，阿不知所措地望向吽，似乎很痛但在忍着。

因为身高差了些，阿的胳膊被拽着高过头顶，吽伸出舌头，舔过伤口，阿震颤着，想抽回手指，“够了……我自己能处理伤口。”

偶尔欺负他一下也很有意思。

吽想着，稍微弯下腰，含住阿的手指。

“你干什么！”阿向后退两步，吽紧跟向前，最后把阿逼在墙角。吽的口腔中温度很高，伤口暂时感受不到疼痛，但整根手指都被濡湿，像根肉骨头被吽吮吸得津津有味，阿恼羞成怒闭上眼。

“现在还疼吗。”吽适可而止，松口揉揉阿的脑袋，阿摇头，声音变得小到难以察觉，“不疼了，让我一个人呆着。”

之前没发现阿这么怕疼，那平时注射药剂做实验是怎么做到的。吽产生了疑惑，视线停留在阿松软的耳朵上。他回想起为阿穿耳孔的时候，原本是阿请求他，"帮我穿耳洞，不多，四个就好。"

阿乖乖坐在椅子上，紧闭眼睛。结果是，针刺穿肌肤的瞬间阿尖叫一声，露出极其痛苦的表情。

"我要停下吗，"吽迟疑了，阿拽住他的手，让他继续，但是阿的身体不住地挣扎，出于无奈，吽安慰道，"还是疼的话，躺在床上会好受一点。"

阿将信将疑，趴在床上，腰下垫了个枕头，脸埋进另一个枕头，以免发出更多叫声。吽拿起穿耳器，上了床，双腿跨在阿身体两侧。

一瞬间，吽觉得这种姿势有些色情，他抑制住乱七八糟的想法，轻捏起阿的耳朵，穿耳器按在耳廓。阿的肩在颤抖，针尖刺穿，对吽来说，贯穿的仿佛不是阿的耳朵而是他的身体，尤其是极富征服感的姿势下，阿的尾巴顺顺地搭在吽的大腿边，臀微微上翘，几乎要贴在吽的小腹。

"好痛！"阿还是忍不住了，打到左耳时，他扭头想要拒绝，吽当然不想停下，伸手把阿按回床上，不顾他的挣扎。

枕头上弄了些血迹，吽放下穿耳器，留气喘吁吁的阿在床上。当时只是以为穿耳洞的确很疼，而且阿年纪太小，现在看来，阿的肌肤本来就稚嫩，在加上他极其敏感的感官，疼痛对他来说是一种负担。

"收起你泛滥的信息素好吗，大狗狗，"阿的声音把他拉回现实，双手在胸口交叉，虽然不知道吽想到啦什么，本来有点生气，但是看到吽飞速摇动的尾巴忍不住想笑，空气里弥漫着越来越明显的牛奶甜味，再待下去恐怕会发生点什么，对吽来说也是同理。

"下次小心一点，阿。"吽吽轻咳两声，回应他的是冷漠的背影。果然越对他关心他越是不屑，他对其他人也是这样么。

事实证明，阿对吽的耐心最为浅薄，"明明认识我那么久，怎么会连这种小事都想不明白，"这是阿经常会发出的疑问。对阿来说，比起被迎合，他更喜欢追在别人身后的感觉。他知道这听起来有点贱，可性格如此，早已习惯。

吽也早该习惯了吧。

阿对好奇的东西会刨根问底，博士的身世是什么，罗德岛为什么彻夜不休，为什么博士能记得住那么多人的名字，博士摸起来会是什么样的，等等等等。就目前来看，剖析博士是第一大事。

桌上放着博士喝过剩下的咖啡，放得冰凉，阿抽取些做化验，没什么特别的。衣服上残留的头发，化验，是正常人类。翻过的文件，再看一遍，全是无聊的作战报告。

博士也察觉了阿的暗中观察，问，"最近你来得很频繁，有什么事吗？"

"老板，我有点好奇你的大脑结构，如果能拿来解剖就好了。”阿的上身撑在办公桌上，和博士隔一张桌子相望。

“我也好奇你脑袋里都装些什么，”博士和阿并不熟络，动作显得拘谨，阿觉得无聊，他最不喜欢的就是老老实实古板的家伙。

“那做个交易，我告诉你一件秘密，你告诉我一件。”阿继续往前凑，博士的脸上终于出现紧张的神色，正中阿的下怀，而他并没有注意到博士的紧张源自他不经意释放出的信息素。

“今天时间不早了，我跟吽说一声送你回去吧，”博士咽了口口水，阿绕过桌子已经来到他的面前，坐在他身上，把脑袋凑到跟前。

“来，摸摸看。”阿拉起博士的手放在自己的耳朵上，博士揉了两下，阿身后的尾巴跟着晃动，他露出笑容说，“这就是我的秘密，现在轮到你了。”

博士尴尬地笑了笑，拎起阿放在地上，"你不会想知道的。"

"说说看嘛，"阿不依不饶。

博士很早开始就对阿有些奇怪性癖了，憋在肚子里，每天看到阿会在脑子里重复一遍。现在问题有点严重，一只散发着水果味的Omega菲林坐在他腿上，瞥了一眼，这只腰大概一手就能拽住。

"一定要说？"

"一定。"

博士叹了口气，快速地从脑子里一堆黄色幻想里挑出一样，"我一直想摸你的尾巴。"

"可以哦，请吧。"阿甚至递出尾巴，交到博士手里。

看上去娇小的身体居然有这么大一只尾巴，博士暗中感叹。毛发十分光滑柔顺，一手抓不全所有的毛，于是博士顺着向上，捉到了尾巴根，阿的耳朵猛的竖起。博士趁阿走神时搂起他的腰，把他又拉近了些，近到耳朵贴着他的胸口。

阿的尾巴蓬松到能容下五根手指在毛发间，反复撸动，见阿没有反抗，博士愈加放肆，直接触到臀缝间，然后向上圈住毛茸茸的尾巴，捏起全部绒毛。

"老板，不要摸了，"阿把手搭在博士肩上，揪着衣领不放，有种欲拒还迎的意味。

水果味愈加浓郁，博士装做没注意到，结果是，阿趴在他肩头，耳朵蹭在他的脖颈间，呼吸渐渐紊乱，喘息变成了呻吟。

"不要了，停一下，老板，"阿眼眶湿润，想向后退，他没想到被摸尾巴会有这种奇怪的感觉，仿佛电流从接触的位置顺脊髓蔓延至大脑。声音和气味都溢出来了，堵住嘴也没有用。他现在才意识到事情有多糟糕。

博士凑到他耳边，呼了口气，轻声问，"光摸尾巴就能高潮吗。"

"不是这样，这只是，"阿狡辩道，身体却很诚实。博士随手一摸，大腿间明显有一包凸起。

"别弄湿裤子了，不然出去让别人看到可不好哦。"博士轻笑一声。就在就在他想着怎么继续捉弄阿时，门口有人在敲门。这股这股味道早就渗出门缝了，路过的炎客嗅到，他认出是阿的味道。

博士暗骂一句，松开手，"请进。"

阿看到门口的炎客，戴上兜帽试图藏住自己，一边从兜里摸出抑制剂，塞了两颗在嘴里。

"这么晚还不回去？"炎客一把拽起阿的胳膊，"跟我走。"

出了办公室，炎客瞥到阿软塌塌的尾巴，毛都被捋乱了，"等一下。"他站下，替阿整理好尾巴，侧首嗅了嗅，"现在味道小多了。下次别往那家伙跟前贴，他没安好心。"

阿弱声弱气地问，"你为什么要帮我。"

"我只是看不惯那个博士。不是所有人都像我一样，你最好学会保护自己。"炎客啧了一声，"还有，有人在基建里一直在找你，你知道是谁。"

哦。

阿叹气，大概是吽来找他了。果然，在转角处撞见了吽。

吽想到昨晚阿在炎客那里过夜的事情，打算了每晚带阿回事务所，不管他愿不愿意，只要在其他人面前阿都会乖乖听吽的话。

"在回去之前，你能告诉我，刚才发生什么了吗。"吽发动汽车，转向副驾驶座的阿。他身上还残留了些信息素，吽的超于常人的嗅觉轻而易举就分辨出，这也是为什么能在偌大的基建里"撞到"阿。

"我吃过药了，没事了，"阿蜷缩在座椅上，努力让身体冷静。

"你知道我会一直等你的，不管你去哪。"吽用极小的声音念叨着，他知道阿听得到，那双耳朵一抖一抖，但阿没有说话。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗狗给猫猫穿耳扣，舔伤口  
> 以及咸猪手博士撸尾巴  
> 仍旧是吽单箭头阿

阿说的没有错，吽是想过干脆不考虑他的心情，以成年alpha的力气压制他完全不难，先标记再说。可是吽见过阿最难过的样子，他不想再看第二遍了。

想要标记他，把他的衣服扯个粉碎，一口咬住细小的脚踝，操得他爬不起来，射满他的身体。这是一个alpha都会有的想法，一想到其他人也会带着各种各样的想法接近阿，吽的焦虑感就再添一分。近在眼前却不能牢牢把握的感觉，让人莫名挫败。

能看得出，阿对他的忍耐到了极限。或许在阿眼中，他就是这么难以容忍且多余的存在。

吽深吸一口气，他还能等，接下来要陪在阿身边的时间还很长，一两个中途出现的人算不了什么。他微笑道，“你不想听，我不会再说。”

阿心满意足地点头，“现在我打算去采购些药材回来，你要一起吗？”

当然要，为什么不呢，明知道我不会拒绝你的请求。

吽跟在后面，手里拿着一大袋东西，阿仍在兴高采烈地东跑西窜。

“老板，这是什么？”阿不经意间看到一种黄色晶体，伸手想去摸。吽在一边看得担心，欲言又止。晶体表面锋利得像刀刃，透着淡淡金光。

“金晶石，我在海边一个小地方发现的，听那里的村民说，这种东西处理好了能当催化剂使用，不过小心点，这东西利得很，容易弄伤手指。”

阿饶有兴趣地拿起一块，金色瞳孔透过晶体衬得愈发耀眼，吽看着阿入迷的样子，像个小猫盯着鱼缸里的鱼一样，不禁扬起嘴角。

阿抱着一大袋晶石，一回事务所就兴高采烈地钻进房间，吽则进厨房准备午餐，听到屋里传出一声巨响，他甚至忘记先脱了围裙，径直奔进阿的房间，看到一地碎石，阿的手举在半空，左手托着右手，耷拉着尾巴。

“你还好吗，”吽拉起阿的右手，发现他白色的毛发上渗着血液，面积在不断扩大。按照红长期以来的经验来看，伤口不浅，血液仍源源不断涌出，阿不知所措地望向吽，似乎很痛但在忍着。

因为身高差了些，阿的胳膊被拽着高过头顶，吽伸出舌头，舔过伤口，阿震颤着，想抽回手指，“够了……我自己能处理伤口。”

偶尔欺负他一下也很有意思。

吽想着，稍微弯下腰，含住阿的手指。

“你干什么！”阿向后退两步，吽紧跟向前，最后把阿逼在墙角。吽的口腔中温度很高，伤口暂时感受不到疼痛，但整根手指都被濡湿，像根肉骨头被吽吮吸得津津有味，阿恼羞成怒闭上眼。

“现在还疼吗。”吽适可而止，松口揉揉阿的脑袋，阿摇头，声音变得小到难以察觉，“不疼了，让我一个人呆着。”

之前没发现阿这么怕疼，那平时注射药剂做实验是怎么做到的。吽产生了疑惑，视线停留在阿松软的耳朵上。他回想起为阿穿耳孔的时候，原本是阿请求他，"帮我穿耳洞，不多，四个就好。"

阿乖乖坐在椅子上，紧闭眼睛。结果是，针刺穿肌肤的瞬间阿尖叫一声，露出极其痛苦的表情。

"我要停下吗，"吽迟疑了，阿拽住他的手，让他继续，但是阿的身体不住地挣扎，出于无奈，吽安慰道，"还是疼的话，躺在床上会好受一点。"

阿将信将疑，趴在床上，腰下垫了个枕头，脸埋进另一个枕头，以免发出更多叫声。吽拿起穿耳器，上了床，双腿跨在阿身体两侧。

一瞬间，吽觉得这种姿势有些色情，他抑制住乱七八糟的想法，轻捏起阿的耳朵，穿耳器按在耳廓。阿的肩在颤抖，针尖刺穿，对吽来说，贯穿的仿佛不是阿的耳朵而是他的身体，尤其是极富征服感的姿势下，阿的尾巴顺顺地搭在吽的大腿边，臀微微上翘，几乎要贴在吽的小腹。

"好痛！"阿还是忍不住了，打到左耳时，他扭头想要拒绝，吽当然不想停下，伸手把阿按回床上，不顾他的挣扎。

枕头上弄了些血迹，吽放下穿耳器，留气喘吁吁的阿在床上。当时只是以为穿耳洞的确很疼，而且阿年纪太小，现在看来，阿的肌肤本来就稚嫩，在加上他极其敏感的感官，疼痛对他来说是一种负担。

"收起你泛滥的信息素好吗，大狗狗，"阿的声音把他拉回现实，双手在胸口交叉，虽然不知道吽想到啦什么，本来有点生气，但是看到吽飞速摇动的尾巴忍不住想笑，空气里弥漫着越来越明显的牛奶甜味，再待下去恐怕会发生点什么，对吽来说也是同理。

"下次小心一点，阿。"吽吽轻咳两声，回应他的是冷漠的背影。果然越对他关心他越是不屑，他对其他人也是这样么。

事实证明，阿对吽的耐心最为浅薄，"明明认识我那么久，怎么会连这种小事都想不明白，"这是阿经常会发出的疑问。对阿来说，比起被迎合，他更喜欢追在别人身后的感觉。他知道这听起来有点贱，可性格如此，早已习惯。

吽也早该习惯了吧。

阿对好奇的东西会刨根问底，博士的身世是什么，罗德岛为什么彻夜不休，为什么博士能记得住那么多人的名字，博士摸起来会是什么样的，等等等等。就目前来看，剖析博士是第一大事。

桌上放着博士喝过剩下的咖啡，放得冰凉，阿抽取些做化验，没什么特别的。衣服上残留的头发，化验，是正常人类。翻过的文件，再看一遍，全是无聊的作战报告。

博士也察觉了阿的暗中观察，问，"最近你来得很频繁，有什么事吗？"

"老板，我有点好奇你的大脑结构，如果能拿来解剖就好了。”阿的上身撑在办公桌上，和博士隔一张桌子相望。

“我也好奇你脑袋里都装些什么，”博士和阿并不熟络，动作显得拘谨，阿觉得无聊，他最不喜欢的就是老老实实古板的家伙。

“那做个交易，我告诉你一件秘密，你告诉我一件。”阿继续往前凑，博士的脸上终于出现紧张的神色，正中阿的下怀，而他并没有注意到博士的紧张源自他不经意释放出的信息素。

“今天时间不早了，我跟吽说一声送你回去吧，”博士咽了口口水，阿绕过桌子已经来到他的面前，坐在他身上，把脑袋凑到跟前。

“来，摸摸看。”阿拉起博士的手放在自己的耳朵上，博士揉了两下，阿身后的尾巴跟着晃动，他露出笑容说，“这就是我的秘密，现在轮到你了。”

博士尴尬地笑了笑，拎起阿放在地上，"你不会想知道的。"

"说说看嘛，"阿不依不饶。

博士很早开始就对阿有些奇怪性癖了，憋在肚子里，每天看到阿会在脑子里重复一遍。现在问题有点严重，一只散发着水果味的Omega菲林坐在他腿上，瞥了一眼，这只腰大概一手就能拽住。

"一定要说？"

"一定。"

博士叹了口气，快速地从脑子里一堆黄色幻想里挑出一样，"我一直想摸你的尾巴。"

"可以哦，请吧。"阿甚至递出尾巴，交到博士手里。

看上去娇小的身体居然有这么大一只尾巴，博士暗中感叹。毛发十分光滑柔顺，一手抓不全所有的毛，于是博士顺着向上，捉到了尾巴根，阿的耳朵猛的竖起。博士趁阿走神时搂起他的腰，把他又拉近了些，近到耳朵贴着他的胸口。

阿的尾巴蓬松到能容下五根手指在毛发间，反复撸动，见阿没有反抗，博士愈加放肆，直接触到臀缝间，然后向上圈住毛茸茸的尾巴，捏起全部绒毛。

"老板，不要摸了，"阿把手搭在博士肩上，揪着衣领不放，有种欲拒还迎的意味。

水果味愈加浓郁，博士装做没注意到，结果是，阿趴在他肩头，耳朵蹭在他的脖颈间，呼吸渐渐紊乱，喘息变成了呻吟。

"不要了，停一下，老板，"阿眼眶湿润，想向后退，他没想到被摸尾巴会有这种奇怪的感觉，仿佛电流从接触的位置顺脊髓蔓延至大脑。声音和气味都溢出来了，堵住嘴也没有用。他现在才意识到事情有多糟糕。

博士凑到他耳边，呼了口气，轻声问，"光摸尾巴就能高潮吗。"

"不是这样，这只是，"阿狡辩道，身体却很诚实。博士随手一摸，大腿间明显有一包凸起。

"别弄湿裤子了，不然出去让别人看到可不好哦。"博士轻笑一声。就在就在他想着怎么继续捉弄阿时，门口有人在敲门。这股这股味道早就渗出门缝了，路过的炎客嗅到，他认出是阿的味道。

博士暗骂一句，松开手，"请进。"

阿看到门口的炎客，戴上兜帽试图藏住自己，一边从兜里摸出抑制剂，塞了两颗在嘴里。

"这么晚还不回去？"炎客一把拽起阿的胳膊，"跟我走。"

出了办公室，炎客瞥到阿软塌塌的尾巴，毛都被捋乱了，"等一下。"他站下，替阿整理好尾巴，侧首嗅了嗅，"现在味道小多了。下次别往那家伙跟前贴，他没安好心。"

阿弱声弱气地问，"你为什么要帮我。"

"我只是看不惯那个博士。不是所有人都像我一样，你最好学会保护自己。"炎客啧了一声，"还有，有人在基建里一直在找你，你知道是谁。"

哦。

阿叹气，大概是吽来找他了。果然，在转角处撞见了吽。

吽想到昨晚阿在炎客那里过夜的事情，打算了每晚带阿回事务所，不管他愿不愿意，只要在其他人面前阿都会乖乖听吽的话。

"在回去之前，你能告诉我，刚才发生什么了吗。"吽发动汽车，转向副驾驶座的阿。他身上还残留了些信息素，吽的超于常人的嗅觉轻而易举就分辨出，这也是为什么能在偌大的基建里"撞到"阿。

"我吃过药了，没事了，"阿蜷缩在座椅上，努力让身体冷静。

"你知道我会一直等你的，不管你去哪。"吽用极小的声音念叨着，他知道阿听得到，那双耳朵一抖一抖，但阿没有说话。


End file.
